Electronic devices utilizing quantum tunneling mechanism are potential candidates to replace conventional Si-based devices as a new type of logic device, or to enhance the performance of conventional Si-based devices and circuits when used together with the conventional Si devices. Quantum tunneling devices inherently have very high speeds and also can enable more functionality. Their negative differential resistance (NDR) characteristics result in an inherent latching mechanism that enables very compact circuit configurations. They may be utilized to construct high speed and low power dissipation logic and memory circuits. A tunneling device-based circuit also has a much smaller footprint since fewer devices are needed in constructing a functional circuit, in comparison to a conventional circuit.